Batman's Kitsune Protege
by Scheffelman
Summary: See inside for summary.


**Hello all. I just came up with a crossover between Naruto and the 1960's Batman series.**

 _ **Summary: During the fight with Kaguya, Sasuke betrays Naruto causing Naruto to kill Sasuke giving Kaguya the chance to open a dimensional rift that she then sends Naruto into. Naruto appears in the air above stately Wayne Manor and crashes on the ground rendering him unconscious. After being found by both Bruce Wayne and Alfred, the faithful butler, they take Naruto to Gotham City's Hospital. After waking up and finding out where he is, he agrees to live with Bruce as Bruce's ward. Two years afterwards, Naruto is joined by Richard, Dick, Grayson and his Aunt Harriet Cooper. Naruto has already joined Bruce's alter ego, Batman, as a new hero by the name of Kitsune, or Fox. Naruto would help fight crime in Gotham while working as Commissioner Gordon's assistant. Naruto/harem.**_

"Talking."

"SHOUTING!"

' _Thinking.'_

" _Japanese."_

*Sounds.*

 **Jutsu.**

 **(A/Ns).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the 60s Batman. You won't see this again.**

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Jinchuuriki of the Juubi no Ookami **(Ten Tailed Wolf)** , was fighting Kaguya Ootsutsuki, the mother of Hagoromo Ootsutsuki aka the Sage of Six Paths **(Rikudo Sennin)** , with his teammates Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake, when Sasuke tries to stab Naruto in the back. Naruto fights Sasuke and lands a blow to Sasuke's neck, killing Sasuke. Before anything else can be done, Kaguya, taking advantage of the situation, opens a dimensional rift and sends Naruto into it. "NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura shouts in fear for her secret boyfriend.

 _Meanwhile:_

In stately Wayne Manor, millionaire Bruce Wayne was enjoying the fresh air walking around the garden when he notices a rift form in the sky before something falls out of it. "ALFRED!" Bruce shouts to get the attention of his faithful butler to follow him to the area that the object landed in. Upon arriving at the area, both Bruce and Alfred find a young man of 16 years old lying face down unconscious. "Sir the boy seems to be unconscious. If I may be so bold but it would be prudent that we get him to the hospital immediately." Alfred says. "Yes of course Alfred. Quick let's get him to the car." Bruce says. With that both Bruce and Alfred lift the young man up and carry him to Bruce's limousine. Alfred and Bruce put the young man in the back. Bruce climbs in beside the young man while Alfred gets in the front.

 _Time skip: two days later:_

Naruto opens his eyes only to shield them from the blinding light. _"Where am I?"_ Naruto asks to himself. _"You're in the hospital in Gotham City young man. My name is Bruce Wayne. May I get your name young man?"_ Another voice asks. _"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Bruce Wayne-san. Can you tell me how I got here?"_ Naruto asks. _"I was walking through my garden at stately Wayne Manor, since I'm a millionaire, when I noticed a rift open in the sky and saw something fall out of said rift. I yelled for my faithful butler and we went to see what the object was. We found you face down and unconscious so we brought you here to the hospital."_ Bruce explains.

" _Can you tell me how you appeared from a rift in the sky?"_ Bruce asks. _"Do you believe in Shinobi?"_ Naruto asks in reply. _"That means ninja correct?"_ Bruce asks. Naruto nods. _"I'm a shinobi Bruce Wayne-san."_ Naruto says. _"Please just call me Bruce."_ Bruce says while Naruto nods in acceptance. _"I and my teammates were facing a woman that gave birth to a man we know as the Rikudo Sennin or Sage of Six Paths. During the fight, one of my teammates, one I saw as a brother, tried to kill me so, as much as it pains me to this day, I had to kill him. The woman took this as an opportunity to end the fight by opening a rift in the dimensional plane and sent me through said rift. You know what happened from there."_ Naruto explains. Bruce frowns at the mention of killing.

 _"I never wanted to kill but I had no choice. It was either him or me. I have never had the instinct to take a life anyways."_ Naruto says. _"Tell you what Naruto, how would you like to live with me. You see, I have another identity as a crime fighter known only as Batman. I have been needing some help as of late so would you like to help me?"_ Bruce asks. Naruto nods eagerly. _"You got a deal Bruce-san. I would like to be known as either Kitsune or Fox for my hero identity. That's if you don't mind though."_ Naruto says. _"Not at all Naruto. I'll take care of the paperwork. You're listed as a John Doe since you didn't have any form of id on you when you were brought in. It shouldn't be too hard to create some paperwork for you."_ Bruce says. Naruto smiles.

 **Hope you all like the prologue. Next chapter will start with episode one of the Batman TV show.**


End file.
